Dr. Mashirito
|Race=Human, later becomes Robotic |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 749, sometime after December 25th |FamConnect = Dr. Mashirito Jr. (son) Caramel Man 001 (creation) Caramel Man 002 (creation) Obotchaman (creation) Caramel Man 007 (creation) Caramel Man 009 (creation) Piccolo (fusee [Jump Super Stars only]) }} Dr. Mashirito is Senbei Norimaki's evil rival and the creator to Obotchaman. He is considered to be the main and most recurring antagonist of the Dr. Slump series. Dr. Mashirito's name is Kazuhiko Torishima's last name reversed, and is based on him.Dr. Slump chapter 93, "Penguin Gran Prix, Part 2" Personality Dr. Mashirito is evil and is much of a genius as Senbei. He is also a pervert. Biography Background Dr. Mashirito is slowly converted into a cyborg over the time. He has a son called Dr. Mashirito Jr., who creates a evil counterpart of Arale called Abale-chan in the one-shot Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan. ''Dr. Slump'' Dr. Mashirito started his conquest for world domination when he built his robotic suit Caramel Man 001. When he asked a magic mirror who the strongest robot in the world is, it showed Arale Norimaki, making his goal to defeat her with Caramel Man 001. He traveled to Penguin Village to fight Arale Norimaki with Caramel Man 001, but was easily overpowered. Mashirito got out of Caramel Man 001 and took Arale's glasses off to make her not see straight in hopes of beating her, but he accidentally bumped into Senbei Norimaki, which took time, and then found out that Gatchan ate Caramel Man 001 before he can get back in to defeat Arale. He makes a cameo in "The Biggest Bye'cha of All". He has the role of one of Cinderella's half-sisters in "Cinderella, the Musical". Dr. Mashirito is a contestant in the race organized in the "Penguin Gran Prix" chapters, using Caramel Man 002 as his vehicle. Dr. Mashirito dies in the final round of the "Who's the Strongest in the World?" tournament when Obotchaman steps into the fight disguised as Arale and uses an N'cha Cannon on him, reducing his full cyborg Caramel Man 009 body to nothing but a bolt. He makes an appearance as a ghost at the end of the series, witnessing the launching of Senbei's rocket and swearing that he will still take over the world one day. ''Dr. Slump Returns, But Only For a Little While'' Dr. Mashirito is stopped by Goku in a Dr. Slump short called Dr. Slump Returns, But Only For a Little While. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the Dr. Slump remake, Mashirito's hair style has been changed, as well. Later, he become robotic like in the original manga/anime, however, his left hand, which was replaced with a metal crab-like claw in the original version, appears no different from an ordinary hand in the remake. He also has the number "8" painted onto his chin, stating he is Caramel Man 008. In episode 60, Dr. Mashirito steals all the Dragon Balls from Goku using one of his robots. General Blue and Murasaki then end up stopping him and taking the balls for themselves. Video game appearances Dr. Mashirito is an antagonist in Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden. He is a playable character and the main antagonist in the Nintendo DS game Jump Super Stars. He can fuse with Piccolo for a tag attack, the resulting character using a yelling attack. This fusion might be a reference to the fact that both characters were based on Akira Toriyama's first editor, Kazuhiko Torishima. Dr. Mashirito returns in the sequel, Jump Ultimate Stars, where he also plans to take control of the Jump universe. He also appears in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan on Nintendo DS. Gallery Mashirito1997.jpg|Dr. Mashirito in the Dr. Slump remake Fusion1.png|Dr. Mashirito and Piccolo fusing in Jump Super Stars References Category:Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Cyborgs Category:Doctors Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains